Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
An image sensor is installed to capture a picture or a video. Unlike a film camera, the image sensor stores a captured image by digitalizing the image and can correct the digitalized image. Hence, a photographer can store the image in a manner of transforming the image according to a preferred sense of color and brightness.
As a size of the image sensor is getting smaller and a resolution becomes a high resolution, an image of high quality can be obtained by a mobile terminal. Moreover, a technology enabling a user to obtain a preferred image data by transforming an image data captured by the image sensor is developing.
In particular, in order to capture an image in a dark pace, there is a method of capturing a bright image by controlling an aperture to make light flow in an image sensor for a long time and a method of capturing a bright image via forced lighting using a flash. Yet, in former case, an afterimage may be left due to a movement of an image. In the latter case, it may be hard to see a background because of too much contrast between a subject and the background.